FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a known host-based printing system.
FIG. 2 illustrates a flowchart that represents a method of printing performed by a known host-based printing system.
FIG. 3 illustrates a block diagram of a printing system of the invention in accordance with an exemplary embodiment.
FIG. 4 illustrates a flowchart that represents the method of the invention of printing in accordance with an exemplary embodiment.